Desejo
by Nai Malfoy
Summary: Desejo, do latim desediu, substantivo masculino, aquilo que se deseja; apetite; cobiça; anseio; propósito; intuito


Desejo

As coisas sempre ferviam, quase a ponto de explodirem. Sorrisos, olhares, toques, sabores, vinho, champanha, palavras. Tudo não passava de algo vago, brincadeira perigosa de prazeres. Prazer, do latim _placere_, volúpia; satisfação sensível ou sensual.

O vestido negro parecia cair-lhe como uma pluma. Decotado, deixando o busto alvo à deleite. E ele se deleitava, perdia-se na curva do seio e deliciava-se com o corte que deixava-lhe parte da perna a amostra. E ainda diziam que um dos significados de alvo era puro. Sim, ela era pura, mas causava-lhe pensamentos tão pecaminosos que ele sabia que não , do latim _peccatu_, substantivo masculino, transgressão de preceito religioso, maldade, culpa, vício; provérbio, o Demônio. Se ela não fosse o próprio demônio ele não teria outra forma para defini-la.

Reciprocidade, do latim _reciprocitate_, substantivo masculino, qualidade do que é recíproco. Sinônimo exato do que ela sentia. Olhares, desejos ocultos que ela exibia em um sorriso. Se aquele fosse seu pecado ela estaria perdida. Perdição, do latim _perditione_, desonra. E quem se importava? Ela? Não.

E quem pensava em imprudência e desvios de regras? Loucura, substantivo feminino, imprudência, extravagância. Desejo, o significado é mais forte. Atração. Nesse caso o desejo como pecado, prazer. O desejo se tornou uma célebre série de verbetes.

- Podemos conversar, Narcissa?

Tremor, arrepio, sorriso. Ele a segurava pelo braço, e ela soltou-se com sutileza. Sutil, do latim _subtile_, fino, delgado, gracioso. O poder de um toque não podia ser comparado ao poder das palavras. O toque não tinha definição exata, mesmo que o dicionário a dissesse.

- Sinto muito, preciso ir.

Mentira, do latim _mentita_, afirmação contrária à verdade. A sinceridade podia levar para um mau caminho, o caminho que os dois queriam, mas a razão dizia para não ceder. Razão, do latim _ratione_, bom senso. Algo que a muito havia perdido e agora tentava recobrar.

Cinco sentidos atiçados. Cheiro inebriante, toque suave, olha provocante, voz melodiosa, sabor de vinho. O sexto dizia a verdade, que ela mentia. Verdade, do latim _veritate_, realidade.

- Posso deixá-la em casa.

Arrepios. Algo que ela não conseguia controlar. O vulgo irrefreável. Arrepios causados pelo toque que o vestido negro escondia. Pedido, ordem que desafia o não.

Onde estava a sutileza de antes? Não podia soltar-se daquele toque. Da ausência de sentido, razão. Poder, do latim _potere_, domínio. Estava entregue à aura que dele emanava, preenchendo todos os espaços que a circunvizinhavam. Toda a sua integridade, razão e sanidade.

- Só preciso avisar à Bellatrix.

Só preciso respirar, era isso que devia ter dito. Sentia-se sufocar. Sufocar, do latim _suffocare_, reprimir. E então vem a espera, onde os segundos parecem séculos.

Ansiedade, do latim _anxietate_, desejo veemente. O que diabos estava acontecendo com ele? Desde quando tornara a ser um adolescente nervoso, entregue aos caprichos de uma mulher? Eis que ela volta, com seu porte aristocrático e sua tez rubra. Braços dados. Calafrios, constantes e prazerosos. Toque, aquele mesmo sem definição.

- Creio que não conhece toda a mansão.

- Seria um passeio interessante.

Sorrisos, cumprimentos vagos enquanto passavam por um corredor cheio de quadros móveis sem moldura. E então eles descobriram que aquelas eram apenas outras pessoas. Agora brincavam de fazer de conta. Ele fazia de conta que mostrava e ela fazia de conta que prestava atenção.

Medo, do latim _metu_, receio. O que acontecia? Onde estava sua razão naquele momento? Era uma mulher que deveria se dar ao respeito. Respeito, do latim _respectu_, importância. O que ela significava para ele naquele momento? Talvez o mesmo significado que ele tinha.

Segundo andar. Corredores longos, quadros que falavam em suas molduras o quão impudente aquilo era. Imprudente, do latim _imprudente_, incauto. Mas o que crescia não era o medo, e sim o desejo, a ânsia. Foi quando o toque tornou-se intimo.

Prensou-a contra uma porta, deixando que as mãos descessem pelos braços dela. O beijo não demorou a acontecer, menos tempo do que o olhar cruzado. Beijo, do latim _basiu_, ato de pousar os lábios nalguma pessoa, ser ou coisa em sinal de amor, afeição ou veneração.

Se antes se deleitava apenas em vê-la agora com o toque parecia que ia explodir. A brincadeira perigosa de prazeres havia terminado.

Perigo, do latim _periculu_, risco. E mesmo com todos os alarmes que soavam em sua mente ela permitia que os dedos dele brincassem com seus seios, enquanto os lábios semi abertos imploravam por mais um beijo, por um centímetro a mais de proximidade. Foi ai que ela sentiu a porta se abrir em suas costas.

Sorriso, do latim _subrisu_, manifestação que se faz, sorrindo, e que exprime um sentimento de benevolência, simpatia ou ironia. Ela não podia decifrar o que continha atrás daquele sorriso, daquele olhar, mas era algo que não podia deixar para trás. Os lábios novamente se uniram, em uma explosão de instintos reprimidos pela moral. Moral, do latim _morale_, ética.

Por quanto tempo ficaram ali, sentindo os corpos se tocarem tendo as roupas como mediadoras? O suficiente. Conduzi-la para cama não era o mesmo de conduzi-la pelos corredores. Instinto, do latim _instinctu, _impulso natural, independente da reflexão. Mas será que aquilo não fora realmente refletido?

Fez com que ela sentasse entre suas pernas, de modo que pudesse abrir o vestido, deslizando os lábios pelas costas que se despiam só para o seu olhar. As mãos experientes fizeram com que o tecido negro escorregasse para o chão. Experiente, do latim _experiente_, prático. E o que ela era? Uma menina tola que ainda não sabia o que era fazer amor.

Amor, do latim _amore_, viva afeição que nos impele para o objeto dos nossos desejos. Eis que volta a palavra de vários verbetes.

Ergueu-a a fim de admirar aquilo que seria seu. A alvura que lhe pertenceria. Livrar-se do terno, da camisa e desabotoar a calça fora fácil. Experiência. O corpo dela deitado sobre a cama parecia confundir-se com os brancos lençóis. O medo parecia dissipar-se. Volúpia, do latim _volupia_, sensualidade, erotismo.

A boca colava-se com seu pescoço, descendo para o tórax nu. Ele sugava-lhe a pele deixando-a marcada por sua necessidade. Mordia-lhe o bico do seio, sorrindo ao sentir o outro corpo estremecer abaixo do seu. Excitação, do latim _excitatione_, ação ou efeito de excitar. Naquele momento eles sentiam queimar.

Os lábios desciam pela barriga enquanto as mãos faziam com que a última peça de roupa que cobria-lhe o corpo fosse jogada para fora da cama. Estimular, excitar. Ele não precisava de muito esforço para isso, e o fazia com toda satisfação. Satisfação, do latim _satisfactione_, ato ou efeito de satisfazer. A si e a ela.

As mãos sabiam exatamente o que fazer. Tocava-lhe a genitália enquanto a boca explorava a totalidade da dela. Quem respondia era o corpo, arqueando-se, comprimindo-se, estreitando-se. E ela descobriu-se ser vasta, descobria ao toque dele algo que jamais havia provado.

-Lucius...

Sem palavras, nada cabia naquele momento. Podia sentir-lhe o membro rijo comprimido pela cueca. Ela o arranhava, mordia, beijava. Naquela dança louca onde não conhecia os passos. Então ele conduziu-lhe as mãos até a cueca, o mestre a ensinar-lhe aquela dança onde apenas o instinto bastava para conduzi-la, mas não saciá-lo.

Seus dedos pareciam borboletas alvoroçadas, fazendo com que o corpo dele agora respondesse a altura. E agora, quem tinha o controle? E os minutos corriam ao se arrastar, prolongando a sensação de frenesi. Frenesi, do latim _phrenese, _delírio, alucinação. Movimentos rítmicos, vigorosos. Ela jamais imaginara aquilo.

Não suportaria, as coisas iam explodir se não assumisse o controle. Segurou-lhe as mãos e as prendeu sobre a cabeça dela. Novamente assumiria seu papel, o de condutor.

- Eu não vou te machucar.

Dor, do latim _dolore_, sofrimento físico ou moral, mágoa, aflição. Por um momento achou que aquilo era tudo, até que ele a beijou e a dor deu lugar a outra coisa. Novamente, sem definição. E o beijo deu lugar a movimentos lentos, prazerosos, diferentes, inconstantes. Surreal.

Erotismo, amor sensual, lúbrico; amor físico, prazer e desejo sexual. Os sussurros inaudíveis, os corpos suados, o descobrimento, a dor, os aromas, os beijos, as mordidas, os gemidos, a tensão. E de repente, uma explosão. Orgasmo, do grego _orgasmos_, clímax do ato sexual. Então os pés antes completamente esticados relaxaram, assim como os dois corpos.

Virou o corpo de modo que o dela ficasse sobre o seu. Acariciando-lhe os longos cabelos loiros, molhados pelo suor e cheirando a laranja. Pensava. Era um louco por amar aquilo.

- Por quê?

Ela perguntou encarando-o, no fundo sabendo a resposta.

- Porque você é o meu desejo.

Desejo, do latim _desediu_, substantivo masculino, aquilo que se deseja; apetite; cobiça; anseio; propósito; intuito. Pensou em levantar-se, mas antes mesmo que pudesse se afastar ele a segurou pelo rosto, trazendo-a para um novo beijo. Aquilo era mais do que desejo.

Parte superior do formulário

Parte inferior do formulário


End file.
